Star Wars: Saiyan Padawan
by Goku91898
Summary: A Saiyan lands on planet Shili at the age of 2 and a half and meets Ahsoka & Master Plo. He trains to be a Padawan alongside Ahsoka for 14 years until they become the Padawans of Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka/OC pairing. Possible M rating later.


**Chapter 1: New Padawans**

"Huh?" I groaned opening my eyes, I looked around and saw I was in a pod of some kind, I looked straight forward and saw a group of people looking at me & one man pushing past the rest with a small Togruta girl walking behind him "Who are you?" I asked getting out of the pod "I am Master Plo, a Jedi. I have been instructed to take you to the Jedi Temple here on planet Shili" he answered, the Togruta girl walked around me examining me before standing in front of me "I'm Ahsoka Tano," she introduced "What's your name?" she asked. I had to think a bit cause my memory was very foggy "I'm... Nes" I introduced "Come along, Ahsoka, Nes. We must go now" Master Plo insisted, we followed him to a speeder and hopped in, he flew us to a large temple which must've been the Jedi Temple "Nes come with me, I need to test you. Ahsoka, go to my room and wait for us there" Master Plo instructed "Okay" Ahsoka nodded running around a corner but I could tell she was gonna watch my test.

I followed Master Plo down a hallway to a large door at the end of the hall "You will go in here for your test. I will monitor from a balcony over looking the testing area" he informed "Alright Master Plo" I nodded walking into the room, when I entered the room I was amazed at it's size but it wasn't that big "First we must see your hand to hand combat skills. We are putting you up against a clone trooper" Master Plo said, a clone trooper walked in and faced me "I have to face a kid for practice? Weak" he complained "Begin!" Master Plo shouted. I launched at the clone and delivered one strong punch knocking him into the wall, he was out cold "Excellent. Next is Speed" Master Plo continued, the training went on for about an hour until I finally heard what he had to say "You passed your tests. You may train to become a Jedi" he informed "Great!" I grinned, I walked out of the room and went down the hall "Hey Ahsoka" I greeted without looking "How'd you know it was me?" she asked "I have my ways" I replied.

**14 Years Later... **Me & Ahsoka arrived on planet Christophsis in the cruiser, the cruiser door opened to show 2 Jedi and a squad of clone troopers waiting "Younglings?" Obi-wan questioned "And who are you two suppose to be?" Anakin asked "I'm Ahsoka. This is Nes" she introduced "Master Yoda sent us. We were told to tell you two that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency" I informed "Well I don't know if you've noticed but were in a bit of an emergency right here" Anakin replied. "Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help" Obi-wan added "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message" Ahsoka said "Oh great they don't even know we're in trouble" Anakin complained "Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off" I suggested.

They agreed with my suggestion and called the fleet to relay the message "We're under attack by Separatist Warships but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Standby!" a communication clone said, the transmission cut out and there was an awkward silence before Master Yoda appeared "Master Kanobi, glad they found you I am" Yoda said "Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed" Obi-wan informed. "Send reinforcements to you we will-" the transmission was lost and went back to the clones "We've lost the transmission sir" one said "We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships just arrived, we'll get back to you as soon as we can" the other said shutting the transmission "I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer" Anakin said unenthusiastically "My apologizes young ones, it's time for a proper introduction "We're the new Padawan learners" we started "I'm Ahsoka Tano" "I'm Nes" we finished.

"I am Obi-wan Kanobi, you're new master" Obi-wan introduced "We're at your service Master Kanobi but I'm afraid we've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker" Ahsoka informed "What? No no no no no. There must be some mistake, he's the one who wanted the Padawans" Anakin denied "No, Master Yoda was very specific. We're assigned to Master Skywalker and he is to supervise our Jedi training" I countered "But that doesn't make any sense" Anakin complained. "We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure a way around our cannons" Obi-wan input "I'll check on Rex and the lookout post" Anakin notified "Better take them with you" Obi-wan insisted, we followed Anakin to the lookout post as instructed "What's the status Rex?" Anakin asked "Quiet for now sir. They're gearing up for another assault" Rex answered "Who're the younglings?" he asked "We're Master Skywalker's Padawans," we answered "I'm Ahsoka Tano" "I'm Nes" we introduced.

"Sir I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan" Rex questioned "There's been a mix up the younglings aren't with me" Anakin replied "Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me sky guy" we said in sync "What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little ones. I don't think you two are even old enough to be Padawans" Anakin growled as Rex laughed "Well maybe we're not. But Master Yoda thinks we are" Ahsoka responded. "Well you're not with Master Yoda now, so if you're ready you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way" he said "Uh... Right. Come on Younglings" Rex agreed "Padawan" Ahsoka said through her gritted teeth as we followed Rex "Hey Ahsoka can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked "Sure. What is it?" she replied "Um... I was wondering if... um... you would like to come over my place on Coruscant and hang out?" I asked nervously "Sure. Once we're off mission" she agreed, the rest of the mission went off without a hitch so we headed back to Coruscant.

"Come on Ahsoka" I insisted grabbing her hand before running to my place which was in a hotel "Hey Nes" the desk guy greeted "Yo" was all I said while running into the elevator with Ahsoka "Ya know we don't have to be in such a rush Nes" Ahsoka said "Yea we do. You know how we work. We get called randomly" I replied "I guess you have a point" she acknowledged, the elevator stopped at the top floor and we exited "THIS is you're place on Coruscant?!" she exclaimed "Yep, come on. I want you to see the view" I insisted walking to the balcony with her following. The moon was a bit above the tall buildings in the city when we looked to the sky "It's so beautiful" Ahsoka commented putting her hands on the railing "It sure is" I agreed standing next to her with my hands on the railing; I made a move and slid my hand over Ahsoka's, to my surprise she didn't pull away, she just looked up at me, I looked down straight into her eyes, she closed them and started leaning closer to me, I closed my eyes and leaned down to Ahsoka, our lips met under the moon light.

We broke apart after what felt like an eternity and looked at each other with red cheeks "Can I tell you something Ahsoka?" I asked with my cheeks still red "Sure" she nodded with her cheeks still red "I've kinda wanted to do that with you for a while now" I admitted "Same here" she replied, I then let go of her hands "There something I want you to listen to. It's a song I wrote about you" I stated "About me?" she questioned "Mhm. Come on" I replied bringing her inside, I set her on the couch and pulled out my CD player, I set the disc in and pressed play.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_  
_Yeah_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)._  
_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

The song finished playing and Ahsoka was staring straight at me "You really mean all that stuff about me?" she questioned "Of course I do! You're the prettiest, smartest, bravest, strongest girl I've ever met" I replied with a grin, she kissed me before standing up "I should get home" she said heading for the door "Ahsoka wait!" I called "Hm?" she responded turning around "Um... do you um... wanna stay here?" I asked blushing "You mean live here? Alone? With you?" she questioned "Ahuh" I nodded. "Um... sure I guess" she agreed. "Wahoo!" I cheered "But no funny business!" she growled "I will only do the funny business if you want me to" I replied, we headed to bed but there was only one bed room, so we had to sleep together which made me nervous "Night" I said kissing her "Night" she replied before rolling over, we laid on opposite sides of the bed until Ahsoka said something "What're you doing alone over there? Come over here. I'm cold" she demanded, I blushed and scooted over to be behind her, she grabbed my arm and wrapped it around herself, my tail wrapped around her too "Much better" she grinned closing her eyes, we fell fast asleep and were like babies, best day ever.


End file.
